The Return Home
by Rikaelea Cavalli
Summary: A short story about Loki returning to Asgard as Thor's prisoner , reaction from Odin, Frigga, Sif, a brief Loki/Sif moment and the conclusion where Loki escapes the Asgardian Prison. I am a bit outta ideas, so review and supply, please. I just watched Thor2 trailer and i have borrowed from what little i have seen.


Thor turned around at the feeling of someone standing behind him.

It was Loki, with a smirk on his face.

"Hello brother"

**DAYS AGO**

Loki was arrested as soon as he arrived and taken into the Asgardian prison.

Odin pays a visit.

Odin looked tired and old to Loki. Perhaps he was finally feeling his age. Or perhaps he was grieved to see his beloved son in so much hurt, so much anger and causing misery in the realms, and ending up in jail."Loki. I thought you were dead."

Loki turned to face him from where he was sitting in the corner of his prison cell. The sunlight streamed through the high windows, bathing half his face in light. The other half was in the dark.

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you then." Loki said quietly.

Odin approached the bars of his cell and gripped them with an old-man's grip. Now Loki could see the grief and something else clearly written in his wrinkled face.

"I mourned you, son."

Loki turned his face away.

"No matter what you think, Loki," he said, "You are my son."

"Then release me,"Loki said, knowing fully well that is not going to happen.

"Your crimes are what put you behind bars, not I." The old man still managed to look stern as he said this. Why would an old man still be on a throne?

"And it took you this long to visit me"

"It is hard for a father to see his son in prison."

Loki gave a bitter laugh.

"Especially when it was the father who passed the sentence?"

"That was my duty as a king. Your crimes were too grievous for anything less.

"Then kill me." He spat.

"I'm here now. That is my duty as a father," Odin pressed on.

Loki didn't want to listen to that. "And what is your final verdict, as a king? Am I to be executed?"

"You are an Asgardian prince, Loki, you will not be killed. But you will live through this, like a common criminal." Odin turned to leave. "Your mother will see you now."

"I should have done more damage so u could have passed a death sentence,"he bellowed, but Odin had already left, "Or perhaps you should have killed me when you first had the chance."

As soon as Frigga came to see him, she put her arms around her son, through the bars and hugged him tight. Loki could feel tears falling down from her cheeks and onto his clothes.

"Loki, Loki," she said as she disengaged from him, "I am so glad you are back."

Loki loved the feel of his mother's arms around him after so long. The firm, strong but tender arms that never hesitated to comfort him and shower him with care and love.

"Mother, I'm sorry," he said, apologizing for the way he had lied and deceived her…for everything that was his fault. Even if it were all done with good intentions.

"Loki, my son, I have missed…your brother, your father…we all missed you…how could you turn your back to us? We were your family…" Frigga was glad to have him back and puzzled at her son's behavior.

"I am not exactly part of this family. I am a monster, an offspring of the dreaded frost-giant."

"Loki, you are an Asgardian. You will always be an Asgardian, because you were raised an Asgardian. You are part of this family. You are loved."

"Funny that. I never really felt like I belonged in here."

"Then I apologise. For not being a mother enough to you. For not seeing how much pain and anger and frustration you went through. You should hold me accountable as well, if you blame your father and your brother for your misery."

Loki was speechless at his mother, "Mother, I have no quarrel with you. You have always been there for me. Always accepted me the way I was. You did not play favourites."

"Loki, son, I urge you to think everything through. Asgard will always be your home, if you are willing to accept it as such."

"Mother, this is no longer about a home for me."

"Then what is it about, Loki, you have brought misery on Earth, a weak, foolish but innocent world. You have started a war between Asgard and the neighbouring realms. What is it all about, Loki? What do you seek?"

"I am not sure what I seek anymore, mother. I am lost. I cannot see clearly, or think clearly. What do I do?"

Frigga shook her head. She reached out through the bars and cupped his face, "It doesn't matter. Nothing matters except the fact that you are back."

Loki placed his own hand over his mother's, holding on to the soothing touch that was giving him strength and hope.

There is a new danger. Thor has brought Jane Foster to Agar for protection. He has to fight against a new enemy. But he needs someone on his side. An unlikely ally after all that's happened. Loki.

Loki is released for a temporary assignment. He has a week to get back in shape so that he is fit to help Thor with his mission. Meanwhile, Loki and Sif catch up…reminisce about old times.

Loki leans over the parapet. Sif leans against it.

"You did like me even then, didn't you?"

"I like you even now."

"You could join me, Sif. Having you by my side…it feels right."

"Loki, ever since you caused all that trouble in realms, I've reconsidered my feelings for you."

"Hmm…so you think I'm evil."

"No, I think you are misinformed. I think that if you change right now, Odin would welcome you with open arms. But something tells me you are no longer looking for fatherly approval."

"_Sif, hair black as night_

_And beauty armed with might_

_Make my days bright_

_Sif, make my nights right._

You remember that?_"_

"Oh sure, you always were good with words."

"And you always were a beauty."

"And what exactly do you want me to say to that?"

"That you will reconsider. Again. That you will spend a day with me. Or a night. My feelings for you were never really gone, Sif.."

"Me. With you. That will cause quite a stir."

"Don't tell me you care what people think about you."

"Oh, I don't."

"Right now I'm not the Asgardian prisoner. I'm an Asgardian fighter. On Thor's team. This is a good time to reciprocate."

"I don't care about that…if I wanted to I would reciprocate right now. Right here."

"And do you want you?"

"Yes, " Sif said, "And Loki," she spoke just as Loki was turning to leave, "I wasn't mad at you for unfreezing the frosties…I was mad at you for framing Thor."

"I only intended for him to get a little discredited."

"I know…next time, you would do well to place his well being above your intentions."

"Next time, love? You think I'm going to do it again?"

"If you do, I will not judge you," she said, " but I will defend Thor."

"Fair enough." Loki smiled.

He reached for her hand and raised it, planting a kiss on it, locking his gaze with hers, before leaving.

Later it turns out Loki was using Sif for her loyalty and her prowess, although he still cared for her.

Sif finds out and is enraged and they both argue. She carries out a plan to thwart him, but gets injured in the process. This upsets Loki. An enraged Loki disintegrates the enemy responsible. Later Loki visits Sif as she is unconscious in the hospital.. he then joins Thor on Thor's mission and quarrels with him for not keeping Sif safe.

"You think I care that she tried to out-maneuver me in my own game?"

"If you cared at all."

"I thought _you_ cared for her, but apparently, you just cast her aside when sweet Jane caught your interest."

"That is not true, brother, I too cared for Sif."

"Then why is she in hospital and you still here?"

"The war…changes priorities."

"Then why is Jane still here?"

"Damn you, brother, you like to think that all this is my fault, don't you? So that it becomes easier to hate me? So that it's easier to bring me down to my knees?" Thor walked up to Loki, "So that you can have the throne to yourself? Guess what, brother, this is your fault as much as it is mine, so we need to work together, at least for now."

"Well, brother, that is the problem. We are together. But it is not working."

"You cannot turn back now, Loki, you have no choice…war is already upon us."

"There is always a choice."

"But you will keep your end of the deal."

"I will dear brother, if you will."

They fight some enemies and Loki rescues Thor in between. Together with fighting and trickery they are able to defeat the enemy.

Later Loki goes to visit Sif.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"By now you should know that it is in my nature."

"You also rescued me from certain death…your nature doesn't get better than that. I know you better."

"And what would you want me to say to that?"

"That you will reconsider, Loki…my feelings for you have never really changed. Spend a day with me. And a night."

"Is it really that simple?"

"It can be."

"You really believe in my better side?"

"I believe in you."

They share a tender moment. He leaned over to her and kissed her lightly on her lips, and buried his face in her bosom. She reached out and stroked his hair. It was a tender moment.

After a while Loki disengaged from her and looked up at her . "Sif, I…after all that has happened…I don't think there is a chance for me…"

"Loki…"She said, exasperated.

"No," Loki said gently, rising from the bedside, "It's too late for me. Your faith in me will always save from total despair, Sif, but I'm the God of Lies."Sif started to say something but Loki pressed on, "I will always be the God of Lies. And you will always have my heart…but no one can save me from myself. Not even you."

He made a motion with his fingers, and black-and-green smoke started to engulf him, appearing from thin air. Within seconds, the smoke cleared out but then there was no Loki.

Sif called out for him desperately but he was already gone.

Loki has escaped from Asgard and has landed on Earth, looking for trouble…Thor got to know and contacted Nick Fury about this.

Nick Fury immediately started reassembling the avengers.

"Inform the Avengers. We have to stop him."

Thor snarls at him, "No one is to touch him. He is my brother. I will stop him."

Thor went looking for his brother. At the place where his hammered was buried in the sand, he waited for Loki to find him. Sensing someone standing behind him, he turned around.

It was Loki. With a smirk on his face.

"Hello brother."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE"**

**Alright dear readers, review and tell me how it is… I know I didn't expand enough on certain parts but I'm out of ideas, so please help me …Give me some ideas, please. **

**What happens when the arrested loki is brought back to Asgard and Odin, Frigga and Sif see him after so long. What trial or judgement does he go through? How does odin, Frigga and Sif react? Especially, how does Frigga react to Loki's deeds and his "not dead" status? And how does Thor approach Loki for help? In what way does Loki use Sif for her loyalty? **

**How does Sif confront Loki when she finds out?How does Sif try to thwart Loki's plan and how does she get injured in the fighting? Why should Thor have protected her?**

**What enemy does Thor and Loki have to fight against and how? How does Loki escape from Asgardian **

**Prison and where does he go? How does Thor find him again?**

**How should I proceed?**

**Author-**


End file.
